disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ripslinger
Ripslinger is Dusty Crophopper's rival and the main antagonist in the Disney 2013 movie, Planes. He is voiced by Roger Craig Smith. Official Bio With more wins than he can count and an abundance of fans, Ripslinger is wings-down the biggest name in air racing-and he knows it. But despite sky's-the-limit funding and the state-of-the-art equipment, the world champion still doesn't play fair-especially when it comes to a small-town plane with zero racing experience. Dusty doesn't belong in Ripslinger's sport and his mere presence makes the pro's fuel boil. And if Dusty's inexperience doesn't take him out of the race, Ripslinger's vast empire includes a couple of underhanded sidekicks to take care of business. Background Ripslinger is a famous racer but is also a notorious cheater. His egotistical behavior makes him a showoff to other races, and exaggerates his popularity and image in the media. As the captain of team RPX, he uses his teammates Ned and Zed to take out any competition while he secures the win. He has won the race three times in a row, all while not playing fairly. However, his streak is about to change when a new plane, Dusty Crophopper, enters the race and finds friends in fellow racers. Trivia *Ripslinger's number is 13, a number associated with bad luck. Fittingly, he causes bad things for his enemies. *Ripslinger is also known as the Green Tornado. *Ripslinger is voiced by Roger Craig Smith, who is the current voice of Sonic the Hedgehog and reprised him in Wreck-It Ralph. Coincidentally, both of these characters are known to be fast. *Ripslinger is the captain of team RPX, along with his teammates Ned and Zed. *Ripslinger is similar to Chick Hicks who was the villain of Cars. They are both green and mean who enjoyed cheating on McQueen/Dusty Crophopper in order to win the race. *Ripslinger has a personal DJ to keep him relaxed and he loves Hip-Hop music. *Ripslinger tells his sidekicks what happened to the end of Old Yeller which upsets them. *Ripslinger was once a great champion. But, his pride had made him a fallen racer. *Ripslinger's propeller is a Skyslycer Mark 5 which was only used for Team RPX. *Ripslinger was seen in the German Oil Hall telling Ishani to give Dusty a tip to Nepal to have him killed by giving her one of his famous propellers and it explains that he had been pretending to love Ishani to become king of air racing. *Ripslinger stepped on Zed's Skypad which upsets him. *Ripslinger loves the attention of the crowd almost as much as he loves himself. *Ripslinger does not play fair and will do anything to win. *Ripslinger's gender is a male. *Ripslinger is not nice around Ned and Zed by calling them twits. *Ripslinger enjoys putting his rivals down and he believes that racers should race and crop dusters will not be allowed to compete. *Ripslinger was nicknamed Ripstinker after he crashed the portable toilets and sometimes he is called Rip. *Ripslinger is Dusty's rival. *Ripslinger represents bond breaking between Dusty and Ishani while El Chupacabra represents love and friendship between Dusty and Ishani's bond. Gallery 10-0 100-00 dts v001-0001.jpg|Ripslinger meeting Dusty Ripslinger.jpg Ripslinger (2).jpg Planes.2013.BDRip.X264-SPARKS.mkv_snapshot_01.20.20_-2013.10.30_17.39.28-.png|Ripslinger's defeat Category:Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Bullies Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Planes characters Category:Planes Category:Males Category:Main Antagonists Category:Antagonists